Airachnid
Airachnid is a recurring antagonist in the TV show Transformers Prime, acting as the secondary antagonist in Season 1 and a supporting antagonist in Season 2 and Season 3. She was a former Decepticon and Megatron's rogue commander who left and decided to hunt endangered species just for the thrill of hunting. She originally took the form of a half-spider creature, but recently, in order for her to escape, she took the form of a helicopter. She was voiced by Gina Torres who also portrayed Jasmine from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer spin-off Angel. Before Transformers Prime During the war on Cybertron, Airachnid captured both Arcee and her partner, Tailgate. Airachnid demanded Arvee tell her where the attack coordinates were, but Arcee said that she didn't know. Believing she was lying, Airachnid threaten that she would kill Tailgate if she tell the coordinates. Since Arcee didn't know the coordinates, Airachnid killed Tailgate. She was about to kill Arcee as well until, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper rescued her. Airachnid retreated and disappeared. ''Transformers Prime'' When Arcee and Jack were investigating they encountered Airacnid. She entrapped Arcee again and this time attempts to capture Jack nd place him on her trophy. That night Jack encountered Airachnid's ship and attempted to blow the ship up along with Airachnid. After her ship was destroyed she retreated underground. When Airachnid was surrounded by the terroist group; M.E.C.H., she made a deal with them, that if they help her capture both Jack and Arcee, she would let them use Arcee so they can learn about the Transformers. Doing so they captured Jack's mother and force Jack and Arcee to meet at a warehouse. Airachnid struck a deal with Jack that if Jack and rescue his mother before midnight she would release both of them (not promising Arcee will be release). Jack manage to call Agent William Fowler while searching for his mother. When Arcee broke free from Airachnid's web and got away from M.E.C.H., she rescued both Jack and his mother, while fighting Airachnid. When Fowler came with a small army, Airachnid took the form of a helicopter and retreated, again. Airacnid appears again, seaching for a Magnet Gun. But another Decepticon named Breakdown was searching for it as well, to prove to Megatron. Both of them were fighting but Arcee and Bulkhead, but were defeated and were clung together, back to back by the Magnet Gun, making return as a member of the Decepticons. In One Shall Rise, Part 3, Megatron went into the core of the Earth to stop Unicron from taking over the planet so that Megatron can conquer Earth instead. Airachnid wanted to abandon Megatron there and demanded that the ship be set forth for Regulon 4, thus attempting to take control of the army, but Soundwave intervened. Airachnid tries to attack him, but Soundwave's speed and strength prevents her from reaching the ship controls. She announces, "I'll tear out your spark for that!" before Laserbeak comes out and shoots her down with lasers. This leaves her defeated with Soundwave returning back to locate Megatron. She later left Megatron and the Decepticons, dismantled Breakdown when he and Dreadwing came after her, and found an army of Insecticons, thus creating a separate faction and becoming one of the main villains. She tried to kill off her nemesis Arcee, but Starscream got to Airachnid first. She attempted to kill Megatron with an Insecticon, but he soon overpowered and destroyed it. She was attacked by Arcee, but fled. After sending her entire army after the warship, Arcee tracked her down and battled her one final time, resulting in Airachnid falling into an Insecticon stasis pod and sealed inside, completely frozen, ending her role in Season 2. Fate Her frozen body later discovered by the Decepticons when they scavenging the remains of Autobot’s base, but not revived her for her past actions. While it appeared that her comeuppance for her evil actions (including either killing Tailgate in coldblood or did similar thing on June Darby) was frozen in statis pod, her later fate proved to be worse than her own actions. When the chaos occured on Nemesis as result of Starscream’s foolishness in meddling with the experiment where they combining the Dark Energon and imperfect Synthetic Energon on Cylas. The resulting compound ended up turned Cylas into a Terrorcon. During his rampage, he infects a number of Vehicons on board and frees Airachnid from her stasis prison. She killed Cylas upon being freed and proceed to rip his spark piece-by-piece, only to discovered the dying Silas inside. Silas thanks her for put him out of misery, which only promp her to muttered, "Whatever". Once gained her freedom once more, she retook control of the Insecticons on board the Nemesis. She instructed them to destroy all of the Decepticons, however the group first encountered Soundwave, who used the space bridge to transport them all to one of Cybertron's moons. Having been infected by Cylas while fighting him (via a small scratch on her neck), Airachnid soon became a Terrorcon herself. She then ordered the Insecticons to approach and serve their queen, as she drained their Energon. Victims *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Autobots *Numerous different endangered species. *Tailgate *Breakdown *Silas/Cylas *Bombshock (when she becomes a Terrorcon) Gallery AirachnidPrime.png Airachnid' terrible fate.jpg|Airachnid in her Terrorcon form as she drained her minions' energon. Silas and Airachnid.jpg Airachnid (Predatory).jpg Airachnid on Breakdown's Back..png Trivia *The shape of Airachnid's head is very similar to the head structure of Maleficent. *As Terrorcon vampire, she appeard having more control on herself unlike Cylas whom, upon transformed into a Terrorcon vampire, reduced into mindless beast. *Airachnid is arguably one of the most evil and vile characters in all of ''Transformers ''media, due to how she has slaughtered countless different creatures and several characters like Tailgate, Breakdown and Silias and how she has the goal of overthrowing Megatron and destroying both the Autobots and the Decepticons. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Poachers Category:Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Serial Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Supervillains Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Zombies Category:Sadomasochists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Outcast Category:Sophisticated Category:Scapegoat Category:Vampires Category:Assassin Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Provoker Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Giant Category:Conspirators Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy